Blade: The after ending
by Ed2kisaDumass
Summary: This is my first fanfic, this had been on my good friend nightcrawler10s profile for the last week and has now been uploaded on my account...ED2K


Disclamer i don'town anyof these characters

Blade: the after ending. 

As you should know after Blade killed Dracula there was a plot to eradicate all the vampires from the world with a bomb with a chemical to kill the disease in vampires and to rid the world of Vampirism for the last time.

As they say Blade is the protector of Humans he is the Vampire slayer even though being Vampire himself he still needs the serum to keep his organs in his body from needing the one thing Vampires need to survive BLOOD. After the aftermath with Dracula, Blade and the Night stalkers went back to the hideout and kept quiet for a couple of days until the police investigations died down as Blade is the most wanted man in the country after killing a human, and after killing that human something in Blade's mind clicked he thought for a minute why he was saving these stupid weak humans, then he thought of his mother and how Vampires had killed her and how he never got to see what she looked like.

After the police died down the night stalkers had a problem on there hands how they could make a serum for Blade to stop his thirst they tried for days to find the plans whistler had left for the serum. They could not be found anywhere in the hideout of at whistler's apartment, the Night stalkers thought of one solution the Vampires of the gang, bloodlust as they had been seen in this area and as they new Blade needed the serum to keep from getting thirsty. So the night stalkers agreed with Blade, for Blade to go into the hideout's underground basement in the Vampire capture chamber until they could find the plans to make the serum and so that they are safe from Blade as his thirst grows.

The night stalkers the next night prepared for raiding the bloodlust gang hideout for the plans. They prepared to leave at midnight as they figured most of the gang will be out feeding and there would be even more Vampires would be out than usual as they know that the Night stalkers are in hiding. At midnight king and the Night stalkers left the hideout, they hopped in their car and leaving Blade in the cage in the basement.

As they arrived at the bloodlust gang hideout, the night stalkers got out of their crappy ford Orion, and hid around the back.

"I say we scan the building for any guarding Vampires" whispered King to his team

"Ok" replied the team back to King

"Ok, you two scan the front door and you four scan the back and the right and I will scan the left, and meet back here in 2 minutes."

2 minutes later. All the team returned, there was nobody guarding the building, the bloodlusters must have been taking there chances with the stalkers of the scene for the past couple of days.

The Stalkers entered the building to find the place was deserted, the team carried on with the mission to find the plans to help Blade, the team searched and searched the whole of the hideout, but had failed to find the plans.

"Anybody found the plans yet, shout 'hallelujah' for yes or 'crap' for a no" shouted King

Then a loud shout came from the background "CRAP"

"I don't think its here, do you" replied King

"Let's go" ordered King, so the team left heading towards the hideout.

They arrived at the hideout, as the walked in blood was every where, it was up the walls as they walked on further but cautiously down the hall they came to the body of one of the stalkers guarding the basement Blade was in, something had happened. As they reached the entrance of the basement it was open, but not open normally it had been totally destroyed, King reached down to pick up a piece of paper with a blood drop drawn on it.

"The bloodlust gang has been here and kidnapped Blade"

"I wouldn't say kidnapped" came a voice that was familiar to King.

"BLADE!" shouted King

"Yep, it's me,"

"What are you doing you traitor, you have teamed with the bloodlust gang your pathetic, there the weakest vampires"

"NO! King, I haven't teamed with anybody, I work alone as you know" at that moment Blade walked out into the light and stood still.

"So you still on our side?" asked King

"No King, I am on my own but as a vampire, this time" replied Blade smiling,

"But why change? You hate Vampires!"

"Yes King I do but what is the point of going through the pain of taking the serum and fighting the thirst for blood and knowing that vampires are taking over the world anyway."

"And when I could be the leader of vampires and rule, plus I am fed up of saving ungrateful humans that don't believe vampires are real anyway." Lectured, Blade

"And as Dracula said I am the strongest vampire and I wont be able to fight the thirst forever, so I thought why fight it when I could lead the vampires into the sun and destroy the human race from the earth or keep them as slaves to the vampires and blood farms, and I can drink as much blood as I want"

"Not if I can help it!" charged King, King ran at Blade aiming for Blade's heart with a spear tipped with the chemical that would kill the vampires.

"I will kill you traitor!" screamed King

"Not if I kill you first!" laughed Blade.

King ran at Blade, with the spear Blade dodged King and kicked him in the back of the legs, King went to his knees in pain.

"You cannot beat me King, I am too powerful and strong to be beaten" Blade laughed again.

"You're a fool to mess with the night stalkers Blade, you will die" said King struggling to speak loud.

"Yes King I will die but not by you or any human it will be by my own hand when I get fed up of this dammed world." Spat Blade.

As King stood up Blade turned to face him, and spoke,

"Bye King until the next time we meet, when you will die!"

"We will see Blade" said King angrily.

The two stood still for a moment before Blade jumped through the roof and left.

To be continued… In Blade: the last fight


End file.
